Alpha's Pride
by phayte1978
Summary: Fleeing after being caught and bonded- Yuri is looking for freedom, a freedom he had in his homelands.
1. Chapter 1

_The pride of any alpha was to have as many omegas as possible. In doing so, it would extend their legacy, making them immortal. The more children they had bearing their name, the more alphas in which came from these children for generations to come._

Unfortunately for Yuri, he was an omega. A captured, and bonded omega.

Stripped of all his worldly goods and freedom, he was locked away till he could ' _submit_ ' to his new alpha.

Yuri would never submit.

That is how he found himself running, naked and cold in the middle of the night. Away from the village, away from the manor. Away from that alpha.

His neck was bleeding still where he had been bonded, everything in his body begging him to turn back and present to his alpha- but his mind was stronger. Lust rolled through his body, but his mind was screaming to _RUN! RUN! RUN!_

His feet torn up from the forest floor, blood streaming down his face from low branches, he did not know how much longer he could run. It couldn't be much longer till they realized he was missing, his alpha realized his omega was gone.

Another surge of adrenaline, and he ran harder. Where too? Home? Home was too far away. His family losing rights to him, all due to his second gender. He had spent three weeks locked in wagons and boats to be delivered to this foreign land, and a cruel alpha.

Tripping over a branch, Yuri sobbed out as his body hit the forest floor. He was not sure how long he had been running, or even for how long. All he knew was his body could not take much more. His neck throbbed where teeth marks were still fresh, his bottom sticky from fluids he did not want to think about.

The moonlight barely shone through the tree branches, but he could hear someone coming. Scrambling, he hid in the brush, willing his heart to stop slamming in his chest.

It was a horse and wagon. It did not look to be chasing anyone, but he had to be safe, be sure.

"I can smell you from here," a man said.

Yuri cursed internally. Omegas were only allowed to bathe once a month at the manor- their alpha enjoying their scent the stronger it got. It had been over two weeks since his last bath.

"Fine, stay hidden, but trust me… I smelled you long before," the man said, slapping the reins on his horse and starting to move.

"Wait!" Yuri called out.

"Ah, he does speak," the man said.

"I… I need help," Yuri said.

"You need a bath," the man said, then looked him over, "And a few more meals."

"Please?" Yuri asked.

The man sighed and looked back down at him. Yuri knew this was a long shot, but what other option did he have? The man jumped down from his seat on the wagon and moved to the back. Lowering the back, Yuri watched as he went through wooden crates stacked up.

"Should I even bother asking?" the man asked, only for Yuri to shake his head. "We need to mask your scent, and hide you."

"Hide me?"

"Yes, there are two checkpoints as I leave this area, they will inspect my goods before letting me out," the man said, not looking Yuri's way. "Where are you headed?"

"I fear my land is too far to get too," Yuri said.

"But you made it here?"

"Not by my choice."

The man cocked an eyebrow at him, then looked him over more. As he stepped close, Yuri was ready to take off running again, but there was something in his eyes that held Yuri were he stood. Long fingers reached out, inspecting his neck.

"You've bonded," he stated.

"Not by choice."

"You'll get ill."

"Don't fucking care!"

The man gave him another questioning look, then took a rag and the bladder of water on his hip. Wetting it, he carefully approached Yuri, pressing the rag to his neck. "Can't have you bleeding if you are found… Your hair will be trouble too."

"My… my hair?" Yuri asked.

"Golden hair is not known in these parts," the man stated. "Only the manor Lord has fair hair, even his harem is all dark haired."

He continued to clean up Yuri's neck as Yuri hissed out- it stung like hell, but he had to trust this stranger in hopes he could get away, and not be another 'breeder'.

"How much trouble is this going to cause me?" the man asked. "Tell me you are not from the manor."

Yuri looked down, "I cannot."

"Shit," the man said. "Yet my moral compass will not allow me to leave you as so."

He handed Yuri the bladder of water as he went back to his wagon, going through another crate where he pulled out a dress and scarf. "Put this on, and cover your hair."

"A… this is a ladies garment!" Yuri exclaimed.

"And you will be my lady as we go through checkpoints."

Yuri did not even ask where the dress came from, though it seem to almost fit him perfectly. The man came around, using a leather thong to tie his hair back, then covered his head with the scarf.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"Yuri."

"I am Otabek Altin, though I not sure if it is a pleasure or not to meet you," and with that, he moved back to the wagon, grabbing a bag and opening it and smelling deeply. "This should do." When he approached Yuri again, he smiled with just one side of his mouth, almost a smirk, "You may call me Otabek."

"Lord Otabek," Yuri breathed out.

"No, none of that titling shit, just Otabek," he said, then pulled the front of Yuri's dress, shoving dried herbs and flowers in it.

"The hell?" Yuri said.

"Will help cover the boldness of your smell, til you can properly bathe."

"What the hell are these?" Yuri asked.

"Rosemary and Lavender," Otabek said.

Yuri wanted to question this man's logic, but there was no time. They needed to get moving. His stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear. Reaching into his tunic, Otabek pulled out some bread and handed him. "Eat this and let's get moving. Best to do at night when the guards are more concerned over their tankards of ale than they are of pretty little bonded omegas."

Taking the bread, Yuri climbed up the seat next to Otabek on the wagon as they settled in. Slapping the reins, the wagon slowly started to move. The sky was bright with stars, and the trail through the woods was dark. Yuri chewed at the bread, and accepted the small jug of sweet wine from Otabek.

"We will be out of the woods in an hour, then the first checkpoint," Otabek said.

"Why do you travel at night?" Yuri asked.

"Don't feel like paying for lodging and hate being in town," Otabek said.

"Oh," Yuri said, chewing more bread, "How far away is your place?"

"A day's ride," Otabek said.

Yuri nodded. He had not plan what to do once they got back to Otabek's place, but he just knew he had to get as far from the manor as he could.

* * *

The first checkpoint and Yuri's stomach was in knots. As soon as they cleared the forest, the moon was bright and their small lantern hanging from the wagon not needed. Shifting on the wooden bench, he was thankful for his body being covered, and the warmth of the garments. He did not know how Otabek had acquired them, but that was not what weighed his mind.

"Allow me to talk," Otabek said, "stay as quiet as possible."

There was a large gate up ahead, and four men on small stools around a fire. Upon approaching, one man stood up and swayed a bit. Yuri had hoped they were into their ale as Otabek had suggested.

"Halt!" the man slurred out. "What business do you have at this hour?"

"Excuse me, good sir," Otabek said, "I am just headed home."

"At such late hour?" the man asked.

"You know I travel at night," Otabek said.

"Altin?" the man asked.

"Who else would be out in the moonlight?" Otabek said.

"Ah, fuck! If I had known was you…" the man said, stumbling and laughing, "I would not have been so formal."

"It is acceptable as this is your command," Otabek said, "Now, allow passage?"

The man walked over, squinting. "Oh? Who ya got here?"

"Baggage," Otabek said.

"A small tiny parcel, eh?" the man laughed out. "Hey guys! Check this out! Altin has someone with them!"

At that, the other men slowly rose, leaning on each other and came over. Yuri kept his head down, allowing the scarf to conceal his face.

"Well my my, looks like our Altin is growing up!" another man said, coming over to the side Yuri was. "Oh and she smells very nice."

"I'll kindly ask to please not-" Otabek was cut off as a hand reached out to Yuri's skirts. A deep growl from his throat and the man snatched his hand away.

The men started laughing, one raising a large jug to his lips, spilling more ale down his tunic than into his mouth.

"Surprised you did not keep this little doll in town for the night," a man said.

"I plan to bed properly," Otabek said.

Yuri could not help put ball his fist into his skirts. He was not property! He was a living breathing human! A small growl formed in his throat as they sat there. The men finally waved them on and Yuri felt the wagon lurch forward.

Once they passed the gate, Yuri turned to face where Otabek sat. "The fuck was that all about?"

Otabek turned to face him, "That was about your life. A simple thank you will suffice."

Yuri gasp and turned his head away. It had not occurred to him that maybe this man was just being nice- he had not known nice in the past few months he had been to this land. Swallowing his pride, his fist gathered the materials of the skirts he wore. "Thank you," he mumbled.

What he got in reply was a grunt from Otabek next to him as he slapped the reigns on the horse.

It was quiet as they rode on, the night sky above them, the trail bumpy and Yuri had a knot in his stomach he could not identify. Was it that he might taste freedom? Was this man truly going to assist him? What was it?

"We should be at my home by lunch," Otabek announced, his voice quiet. A nod of his head and Yuri sat back, exhaustion taking his body over. Leaning back on the wooden wall of the wagon behind him, Yuri allowed his eyes to close as they continued their travels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Halt!" a voice yelled out, jolting Yuri from his sleep. Snapping his eyes open, he saw the sun just barely breaking into the sky. The air was damp as Yuri tried to gather his groundings. He was on a wagon… with this guy- Otabek.

"Greetings," Otabek said to the man at another set of gates.

"Good morn," the man said, "what is the means of your travels?"

"Headed home," Otabek said.

"And the contents of your wagon?" the man asked.

"Goods from the village," Otabek said.

The man gave him a look, seeing Yuri sitting there in his dress, hair and face hidden.

"And that is?" the man asked.

"This is my mate," Otabek said, not crack or waiver in his voice.

"May I check the contents of your wagon?" the man asked.

"I do not see why this is necessary," Otabek said, "I have never been searched before."

"We are required to search all-"

"Altin?" another man said, approaching the wagon.

Otabek nodded his hello. "Greetings, Mr. Leroy."

"All is well?" Mr. Leroy asked.

"Apparently your man here would like to search my belongings," Otabek stated.

"Oh?" Mr. Leroy said, looking over to the man standing there. "Let them pass. Altin is a good family friend."

"Thank you," Otabek said.

"I see you have a friend with you," Mr. Leroy said.

"Ah yes, it has been some time since we last spoke," Otabek said, "this is my new mate."

"Oh really?" Mr. Leroy asked. "She doesn't show her face, does she?"

"Weary from our travels," Otabek said, "Looking to get home by lunch so we may rest."

"You always did make this trip rushed. Next time plan time to stop and have a meal with my family," Mr. Leroy said.

"Next season I shall," Otabek said.

They were able to pass through, and Yuri felt himself exhaling the air he did not know he was holding. How would he ever thank this man for getting out of that nightmare? When Yuri's mind traveled back to the last few months, a shiver ran from his toes to his roots of his hair. He never wanted back into that.

"You can rest more if you wish," Otabek said, "We still have a ways to travel."

He was scared if he closed his eyes, the terrors would come back to him. Being holed up in darkness for weeks on end, only allowed out to eat then locked back in. A wooden crate he was jousted around in as he was taken from his home. He was promised a better future, a better way of living. Not that what he has was bad- he had no choice.

He willed his body to stay awake. Sitting stiffly in the seat next to the man with a stern face. How in the daylight he could see a shadow kissing at his jaw, a hardness to his eyes- though he felt no fear with this man.

He had no way of knowing what his life was going to bring him. The journey to this land had been long, though it may have only seemed that way through his confinement.

A large hand reached out, patting at his arm. He must have seemed tense. When he turned to look upon Otabek, he saw him still facing forward, watching the horse as they traveled on.

Why would a stranger be so nice to him?

* * *

Through another forest their wagon went, Yuri had no clue of these lands. They were different from where he was from. So many trees and plants where ever he looked. The sounds were even different out here- not that he minded it. It was a new land, a new experience.

Hopefully one that would start over better.

"We are almost there," Otabek said as they cleared through the forest trail. Yuri could squint and see a small cabin off off in the distant. The closer he got he saw there was much more to the land. A wooden fence surrounded the place, large assortment of trees in the back, a few pens with animals in them. "I tend to live on my own… off my own resources," Otabek said as they got to the cabin.

It took them a few moments to unload, then Yuri started to lift the dress over his head. Otabek stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Otabek asked.

"I wanted to return this to you…" Yuri said, "I figured I could head on from here."

"Head on?"

"Well…" Yuri did not want to assume anything- that never got him anywhere.

"Yuri, there is a stream beyond the fruit trees," Otabek explained, "Please go bathe and return." Otabek then handed him a cloth, soap and a tunic. "You need to rest and eat."

"But-"

"-you will only do yourself harm leaving in your condition," Otabek said, "your heat is near, you are bonded and you are terribly undernourished."

"I don't wish to be a burden," Yuri said, taking the items though he stood his ground firm.

"No one wishes this," Otabek stated, "but in my good nature, I cannot allow you to go in this state." Otabek walked forward, put his hand on his shoulder. "You are safe with me, I promise."

Why would a stranger just take him in? Yuri nodded as he went through where Otabek told him the stream was. Sure enough, not far off, he could hear water running and saw tree lining the water's edge.

The water was warm, and Yuri could see the dirt and grime wash off his body. He looked tan till he stepped into the water, once all rinsed off, his skin almost glowed. Dipping his hair into the water, he washed it out, using the soap. He did not want to stay long, but he also wanted to thoroughly clean himself.

Once done, he slipped the tunic on which fell to his knees. As he walked back up to the cabin, he took in a moment to take in the place he was at. It was quiet. Just the sounds of the animals around him and nature itself.

The door in the back of the cabin he saw was open and peered in. It seemed to be the kitchen area. The cabin was small, a kitchen, then another room with two chairs and a bed.

"Oh that tunic is far too big for you," Otabek said as he came into the kitchen. "Let me find you a belt."

Yuri nodded, and just tried to look around. Books lined a wall, a desk with more books and papers. When Otabek appeared, he had a leather belt to wrap around Yuri's waist.

"We need to clean your neck better," Otabek said, "it looks like it was hastily done and sloppy at that."

"I… might have resisted a little," Yuri said.

"So just a one way bond… should make it easier. Come over to the desk, I have a salve."

Yuri sat as Otabek got a paste out, spreading it on his neck. Then he gathered up Yuri's long hair, tying it off with a ribbon.

"You are free to stay here as long as you need… or want," Otabek said, "though I would expect help with the chores."

Yuri nodded. He did not want a free pass, nor did he want handouts.

"I am sure they will be looking for you and eventually find their way here," Otabek said, "I figure your heat is a week away, and the search will land here in three days."

Yuri nodded. Of all the times for his heat to come. As Otabek wrapped cloth around his neck, his finger traced over letters on the book.

"Can you read?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head. "It was never needed where I came from."

"Well, once you are settled in, I can teach you… I set you up a pallet over in the corner if you would like to rest some. I will give you a pass on chores for today, go lay down and I will get a meal made."

"Why… why are you doing this?" Yuri asked.

Otabek shrugged. "I couldn't leave you like you were. You seemed like you needed assistance."

"Well… but even… this."

"Do you want to go back into the forest as your heat nears?" Otabek asked him.

Yuri felt a blush on his face. "Is it that obvious?"

"Even bathed, your scent is still strong," Otabek stated, then walked slowly around Yuri. "You are also flushed and I am sure carrying a short fever. That bond is going to make it hard… if you even make it through."

Yuri had heard the tales- bonded omegas, newly bonded omegas at that- when their heat comes and their mate is not around. They can grow weary and sick. The clenching in his gut only grew tighter, it seemed he was damned either way he went at this.

"I am strong," Yuri mumbled.

"I doubt that not," Otabek said, "we will make sure you are comfortable and get food in you. There is also the issue with your hair."

"My hair?" Yuri asked, bringing his hands up to his hair.

"No one around here has golden hair as such," Otabek stated, lifting his hand to Yuri's hair. Maybe it was being in the closed cabin, but at the moment, he caught the scent that had been surrounding them lately- it was Otabek. "As much as I hate to say it, we need to darken your hair."

"Um… how?" Yuri asked.

"Leave that to me," Otabek said, "Let's eat and rest some, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

With his stomach full, and a soft pallet, Yuri could not remember when he had last rested so well.

Of course he knew, back at home- but those were thoughts for another time. He could not dwell or linger of dreams in the past. His current status was different, and he needed to figure it all out.

"Good morning," Otabek said, coming in from the kitchen. "There are some boiled eggs, milk and bread on the table."

Stretching his body, Yuri slowly rose- grabbing for the belt to tie around his center and make way to the kitchen.

"I smell coffee," Yuri said, though he also distinctly smelled alpha.

"Ah, yes… well, that is for your hair," Otabek said.

"My hair?"

Turning, Otabek leaned on his small counter and stared at Yuri. "We need to cut and darken your hair. I figure the men would be here earliest tomorrow."

It was all slowly sinking in. Yuri's hair was down midway his back, fingering his strands, he looked to the floor. He knew Otabek was right, he just hated it. A long rattled breath in, and Yuri felt himself fall into the small chair in the kitchen.

"It will wash out," Otabek said, "I won't cut it short, ok?"

Nodding his head, Yuri had lost his appetite. Sitting at the small table in the kitchen, he picked at his fingers til a hand rested on his shoulder.

"It will wash out," Otabek repeated.

"I know… I just…" but his voice trailed off. It was one of the last things that he held onto his own- his hair.

A chair moving and Otabek was sitting next to him, his hand now on his arm. Yuri saw dark eyes that only meant kindness as they sat there. Then the hand on his arm moved to nudge the food his way.

"You need to eat," Otabek said, "your heat comes closer each day."

"How do you do it?" Yuri asked.

"Do what?" Otabek asked.

"Well… I have been meaning to ask," Yuri said, grabbing for the milk. "It is clear that you are alpha, yet here you are with me… an omega in preheat."

A heavy sigh and Otabek sat back. "You are bonded, and the scent of your alpha lingers as well."

"So I smell bad?" Yuri asked.

"Not even close," Otabek stated before standing and moving to the sink. "Please eat so we may do something with your hair. I cannot risk you being found."

Something in the way Otabek said this caused alarm in Yuri. He had never thought much on it, but Otabek was putting his own self on the line- _for him._ Eating quickly, Yuri pushed away thoughts of vanity over his hair. It would wash out, and it would grow again. He hated to think about it, as his grandpa always told him his hair was a treasure- but it was also his hair that would give them away.

"Cut it to my shoulders," Yuri whispered, drinking the last of his milk.

"Are you sure?"

A nod, he could not verbally answer.

Otabek was gentle. Combing his hair then making sure he was comfortable as Yuri allowed his hair to soak into the brew- saying he would cut it after it darkened some. Yuri felt a tear slip down his cheek, but he turned his head away so Otabek would not see. He _was_ in the presence of an alpha, and the state he had been acting in lately was unbecoming of him. He knew his grandpa were to see this…

But his grandpa was not around. He had no idea what had happen to home. Keeping his eyes turned away, he allowed his hair to soak.

He had to put his trust in this stranger.

* * *

His hair fell to his shoulders, and was a muddy horrid color now. Yuri did not even want to see into the looking glass at his imagine.

"It really is not all that bad," Otabek had told him, sweeping the kitchen floor where his hair had fallen.

"I am still pale and my scent…" Yuri trailed off.

"I held onto the coffee grinds," Otabek stated, "Rub them on your neck and your…" his face lit in a blush as he cleared his throat.

"Got it," Yuri said, not wanting him to continue. It was bad enough he was in this situation, but also in the state he was in. He could feel something boiling inside of him- but the happenings of the last day had pushed it all away.

The kindness of this stranger who welcomed him to his home, Yuri didn't know what to do. There was a distinct alpha scent in every room and it was starting to suffocate him. Shuffling out of the tiny kitchen, he set his sights for heading outside. Maybe doing some work around the place would help to clear his mind. He was use to working- though under different conditions. His grandpa had a farm back home, and they both took care of it. He really did enjoy his time with the animals his grandpa had.

Walking over to the fenced area the goats where in, Yuri leaned against the wooden rail and just stared off. This land was covered in lush greenery. It got cold at times, but smoldering hot too. He was not use to it. He was use to a more brutally cold environment- where they were never sure if their animals would even make it through the snowy season.

Lost in thought, something rubbed against his leg, making him jump in startle. Looking down, a small tabby cat meowed up at him.

For the first time, Yuri sat and his mind cleared. Holding his hand out to the cat, he waited for it to approach him, then was on the ground petting and cooing at this small ball of fur. A small purr came from the cat and Yuri had no idea he was also purring along with it. _This_ reminded him of home.

"Ah, I see you met Trouble," Otabek said, coming out to find Yuri and the cat curled up next to the fence.

"Trouble?"

"Aye! Cause that is all he is," Otabek laughed. "He likes to wait around til I'm milking the goat and tryies to knock over the milk pail."

It made Yuri giggle, and he stared at this innocent looking creature. He saw a small fire behind it's eyes and he rubbed his cheek against his fur. "I think I like this cat even more."

"Wait til you meet the others," Otabek grumbled.

"Others?"

"Yeah," Otabek said, looking off over towards the building in the back. "That stray come up here last spring, impregnating the one cat I had here… now we have about ten cats roaming around."

Yuri's eyes grew big at the thought of it.

"Most of them are wild, but the keep the mice at bay," Otabek said. "I throw them out some milk every day and they seem to be content enough."

It was then Yuri heard another cat's meow, and turned his head. A white and black furry cat, followed by a litter of smaller ones looking just like her coming out- and one tabby. It made him giggle as Otabek clicked his teeth.

"Told you that cat is trouble," Otabek huffed, then pushed off the fence to head back inside.

Cuddling more into the tabby, Yuri felt him start to purr as the other cats came over to him. Smiling, he started to pet them.

* * *

During the daytime, Yuri found he could stay outside and away from the alpha scent that lingered in everything inside. Though he was bonded, the smell only seem to affect him more and more. He hated how betrayed he was by his own body- this heat to soon take over his mind, a bond he never wanted... possibly sickening him.

He was embarrassed when Otabek handed him some folded linen, saying it would make him more 'comfortable'. The state he was in, comfort was not something he planned to have anytime soon. Slipping the lined into his briefs, he found it was better than not. It made him wonder what kind of saint this Otabek truly was. Taking in for all he knew… a fugitive, caring for him, _hiding_ him. It was not something Yuri wanted to think too much about. His sights were set on not being found, and making it through his heat. After that he could figure out how to get home.

Leaning back against a tree, Yuri stared off over the small vast of land Otabek called his own. Kittens in his lap and Trouble chasing a butterfly- for a moment, Yuri felt happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had come and the sky started to darken. Otabek had told Yuri they would have dinner and if he wanted, they could see if Yuri could pinpoint his homelands. Otabek claimed he had scrolls which held maps of faraway lands- why he had them, Yuri didn't bother to ask.

Washing up in the spring, Yuri grabbed his tunic and slid back over his body. He noticed the dampness on his bottom starting to increase and groaned. Otabek had given him bundles of clothes, saying they were scented to help keep his scent at bay. Pushing the bundle into his shorts, he hated everything about this side of him. His grandpa was a strong alpha, and so were most of the men in their family. But Yuri was their rare jewel- a precious golden omega that had been bred from a beta mother and an alpha father. He had no idea who his parents were, only the stories his grandpa told him. Remember back when he was young, Yuri dreamed of becoming big and strong as his grandpa was.

Maybe if he had been, he would have been able to fight off the snatchers that fateful day…

Shaking his head, he would not even dream of bringing back those memories. A shiver ran over his body as he worked his way back up the hill to the small cabin.

"Yuri! Can you grab the pail from the pig pen?" Otabek called out from the door.

Waving and jogging over to the small pen that held a couple pigs, Yuri saw it over in the far corner. Otabek kept the scraps and old food to throw out to them in the morning. The moment he stepped into the pen, his feet sunk into the soft mud and he only groaned more. Of course, right after he had washed off in the spring. He would need to rewash his feet.

Making his way along the outside of the soft mud, Yuri had almost made it to the bucket. It was then the other animals started to get uneasy and make sounds. Yuri had no idea what was going on as it seemed the little plot of land they were on came alive. Turning quickly, he lost his footing and fell into the pit of the mud, right next to one of the pigs. A snort and Yuri tried to wipe his eyes while glaring at the beast.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Yuri groaned. He was soaked in a thick, rich black mud.

That was when he heard it- a knock at the front door. Though he was in the back, it still echoed around the place. Gasping, Yuri knew they had come looking for him. Dipping deeper into the mud, he thought maybe he could hide there.

What he did not need was the pigs snorting and carrying on around him. Pushing one off to the side, he groaned then heard one of the cats meowing up on the post.

"Oh shut up!" Yuri hissed.

"Omega!" Otabek called from the back door. As Otabek came out, three men followed him. They were guards from the estate and were richly dressed. Gasping, Yuri tried to stand, only to lose his footing in the slippery mud- falling back face first.

"Is that… your mate?" one of the men asked.

When Yuri looked back up, he was sprawled in the mud, as the men stood there staring down at him.

"I… think so?" Otabek somewhat answered.

"I… slipped," Yuri mumbled.

The men started to roar with laughter and Yuri felt the heat grown on his cheeks. He wanted to hiss out and bitch at them, but it would have easily given them away. Though he had to admit, the sound of Otabek's laughter mixed in was a sound he wanted to cherish. Something in the way the alpha's laughter rumbled- even in his angered state, he appreciated.

"Altin," another man laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "You really need to treat your mates better or another will run off on you!"

Staring over at Otabek, Yuri saw Otabek's jaw clench and his spine stiffen. The laughter had stopped.

"I'll make sure to properly punish this omega thoroughly," Otabek said through clenched teeth.

"We are sorry to bother you, but if you see him, please let the estate know," the man said, waving as they left out the side gate and moved to their horses to leave.

Expelling the air from his lungs, Yuri groaned and just allowed his body to sink into the mud. A small laugh and he looked up to see Otabek staring down at him.

"You could have just used the coffee grinds," Otabek stated, holding a hand out.

"I fell!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Well your timing was perfect," Otabek said, easily lifting him from the mud and wrinkling his nose at the stench. "Let's go clean you up."

Yuri stalled and waited for Otabek to meet him with fresh tunics and clothes. There was also a jar of soap he had in his arms which made Yuri stare.

"For your hair," Otabek explained. "Will help strip the darkness out."

For now, Yuri's hair was simply muddy. As they made their way to the spring, Yuri could pick up the slight scent of the alpha next to him. Otabek never pushed or projected his scent, but this evening it was more pronounced.

He had to all but peel his clothing off. Moving to the water, he rinsed his garments, promising to wash them once it was daylight. Otabek nodded and quickly discarded his clothing, moving into the water.

It was not a thought in his mind as he made his way into the water, allowing the warm tide to wash over him and take the mud off his body. Moving out to where the water hit his chest, he leaned his head back, feeling the weight of the mud free from his hair. There was a stench around him still from the mud and the pigs- and he longed for the soap Otabek had brought.

"Rinse off a bit more," Otabek said, as if reading his mind.

Holding his breath, Yuri decided that just going under the water and thrashing about was the best way to do it. As he surfaced back up, gasping for air- his hair was in his face as he spit out water.

When he was able to open his eyes again, he saw Otabek coming towards him, rubbing the soap in his palms. "Allow me," Otabek said.

Standing still, Yuri felt as strong fingers started to gently wash his hair.

"I apologize as it seems we darkened your hair-"

"-NO!" Yuri yelped and turned. His hair all soaped up and the sun starting to set. He locked eyes with the alpha in front of him, holding his ground. "Stop being so proper!"

"I only wish to-"

"STOP!" Yuri yelled, then let his shoulders hang. "You don't get it… do you?"

"Get what?" Otabek asked.

"You… you saved me," Yuri whispered.

"Well I am aware of this, yes."

"Yet… here you are, apologizing to me ."

A smile forming on Otabek's face, his hand on Yuri's shoulder, turning him back around- continuing to wash his hair.

Large hands where massaging his scalp, making Yuri's body go a little slack. A purr in the back of his throat he was not aware of came slowly around them. It was not a sound Yuri had made in a long time. The last he could remember was when he was curled up next to his grandpas with his cat. The purr was soft, and low. A small chuckle and Otabek was cupping water in his hand, rinsing his hair off. A few times a large finger would brush the suds from his forehead.

A hand patting his shoulder, and Yuri's senses had returned to him. Blinking, he turned with wide eyes to Otabek. "Was… did I…?" he was trying to asked.

A nod and Otabek smiled at him. "It is only natural."

He knew his face was heated, and all Yuri managed was to turn and move towards the bank. The soft grass under his feet while grabbing the cloth Otabek had brought. Quickly drying off and changing, there was a weird ball of nerves twirling inside of him. Yuri was not use to this, when he looked over his shoulder- Otabek was tying the string on his pants, his chest glowing in the twilight… and dammit if he was purring again.

* * *

Bellies full of rich bread and thick stew, and Yuri was resting back on the fur in the floor in front of the fireplace. Warm tea in his cup and a pillow to rest on. Otabek was going through different scrolls, mumbling to himself that they had to be somewhere. Yuri kept finding himself glancing over his shoulder, taking in more of Otabek's features. The way his jaw was sharply cut, the almond shape to his eyes, even the slight curve at the right side of his mouth.

Finding what he was looking for, Otabek joined Yuri on the fur and spread out the scrolls. It was all foreign to Yuri as his eyes looked over lines and marks. Otabek was lost in concentration as he continued to unroll them and stare. Sipping his tea, warmth spread through Yuri. Even as he watched Otabek- they did not have to speak.

Moving closer, there was a rich scent coming from Otabek, a warmth that Yuri found comforted him. The longer they sat there, the more the fire warmed them both. Though the days were warm in this land, the nights were chilled quickly. He wanted to understand these scrolls and assist, but all he had managed to do was describe his land so that Otabek may help him find home.

Paying more mind to the scroll than his body, Yuri had not noticed the way he was pressed to Otabek's side, a purr lingering as they sat there. Both lost in their own thoughts, Yuri's mind wanting to haze over as the scent of alpha filled the room.

A cough and Otabek shifted, starling Yuri- making him aware of his actions. A blush blooming on his cheeks and Yuri found himself scurrying over to his pallet in the corner and hiding under his blankets.

"...Yuri?" Otabek called.

He refused to answer, hating what his body was making him do and how he was treating the man who saved him. Staying hidden under his blanket, Yuri never answered.

Otabek continued to stare over at the bundle in the corner til he heard soft snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

He could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he laid in his little pallet. Yuri hated everything about being omega. His bottom was uncomfortably wet, he felt warm, and he was acting out to the one person who was only trying to help. He had to control himself and his damn omega urges. His heat was roaring closer each minute it felt like and that ball of nerves in his stomach was only flipping at each thought.

Otabek was too kind. Yuri was just thrilled he had not kicked him out for the way he acted. How could he have done that? It was innocent enough, sure- all he did was lean and press into Otabek… while purring.

Yuri was mortified and covered his face with his hands. He had not experienced a heat with an alpha that was not… well… Yuri did not want to think to that. He always dreaded his heats. At least when he was back home, he could lock up in his room and come out a few days later when it was over. Most of the time his mind was all confused and he did not remember much- just a bedroom shredded to pieces was the outcome.

What Yuri wanted was sleep. He wanted to forget his omega side and just sleep. A million thoughts running through his head as he laid there, worried what the morning would bring. He would not be surprised if Otabek had asked him to leave.

He did not expect to be woken up to the smells of sweet breads cooking and coffee. His nose sticking out the blankets and Yuri's mind still riddled in sleep as he sat up- the blankets pooling in his lap.

"Good morn," Otabek called out, peaking in. "Breakfast is about done if you are hungry."

How was it Otabek acted so… normal?

Blinking his eyes, then rubbing them with the palm of his hands- Yuri felt a warmth spread through his body. His hair was sticking to his face and his tunic was damp. Taking a deep breath, that rich alpha scent filled him, warming him even more. He wanted to crawl across the floor and hug Otabek's ankles… touch him in anyway he can.

"Oh no," Yuri groaned, knowing his heat was just around the corner.

"What was that?" Otabek called then stood at the entrance to the small living area they shared. Holding a cup in his hand and sipping as he stared over at Yuri on the bed. "Your scent is even stronger, how do you feel?"

It was not something he wanted to go into great detail about. How does he tell the man who saved him that his hormones were raging against him making all rational thought useless?

All Yuri wanted to do was get up from his pallet and curl into the rich smell that was filling the room. Otabek talked how strong Yuri's scent was… but what about his? Sure, it had always been around, but lately- and even last night! It was all around him. Yuri felt how the alpha scent caressed him and calmed his body.

He had no idea how to answer Otabek. Does he tell him his cock his swollen or that his bottom is overly damp? Does he say he feels hot or that he thinks his heat may so be here? Shaking his head, Yuri threw the blankets back over his head and hid deep in his pallet.

Why was he acting this way? Why couldn't he control himself? He had never felt a pull towards an alpha before, and especially after leaving the estate- he never wanted too. The bond on his neck only seem to make it all worse.

"Hey," Otabek whispered softly, then Yuri felt him sitting on the pallet, a hand over the blanket on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

He felt hot, but a different heat that was making his head swim. Smacking off Otabek's hand, Yuri hunkered down harder into his blanket.

Otabek was too nice, Yuri had learned this.

* * *

He waited til Otabek had eaten his breakfast then headed outside to do chores. Slipping from his blanket, Yuri almost cried when he saw a plate set for him at the table. Peeking out the window, he could see Otabek walking across the yard and into one of the gated areas.

This entire place smelled too much like alpha. Had it always smelled this way? Yuri tried to remember as he sat and quickly ate the food left out for him. When he had first gotten here, he remembered the feeling of being clean and bathed. He remembered warm food in his belly and a warm pallet to sleep on. As he continued to think, Yuri knew the scent was there- it was always there.

Somehow he had missed it.

With so much going on, he had missed a lot.

Washing the plate he used, Yuri noticed the intricate design laced around the edge of the plate. He noticed the thick drapes that covered the windows and the small touches of things here and there around the kitchen and living area.

There was a painting hung on the wall. It looked like a landscape of sorts, but it didn't fit. It was overly large and filled with color and flowers. Tilting his head, Yuri stared at it some more. It had always been there, he had just taken notice.

More things as he slowly walked around the small home. A quilt folded neatly over Otabek's bed in the corner- it looked well taken care of and brightly colored. A bed large enough for two to fit snugly in. The place was very small, just the kitchen and living area. Yuri found it cozy as there was the desk with the shelves of books and scrolls, a chair by the fireplace and his pallet.

Who was this guy? Why was there small trinkets in places that seem to not fit? A glass tulip set on its side on one of the shelves. A jewelry box on Otabek's nightstand that had pearls in it…

Something did not seem to fit all of this. Groaning, Yuri rubbed his hands down his face. He was flushed and confused from his preheat racing at him and rational thoughts did not seem to fit right now.

That man yesterday mentioned an omega running off. Yuri was face deep in pigshit mud… but he heard what that man had said. He also saw the way Otabek's facial expressions had changed.

So who was this man who seemed like a guardian angel sent to rescue him?

The air in the house seemed thick and Yuri had to get out of there. Otabek and his rich scent only seem to muddle his mind. Gasping for air, Yuri tore out the backdoor and ran through the soft grass. The air outside was warm, but it was fresh as it entered his lungs. There was no rich spice clouding his thoughts.

Making his way to the stream, Yuri sat and covered his face with his hands. He was covered in sweat and his bottom damp. Feeling dizzy, he laid on his side as his fingers brushed over the grass. There was so much he was trying to comprehend, but he couldn't. The wound on his neck throbbed more, making his eyes tear.

* * *

"Yuri?" a voice called.

Blinking his eyes open, the sun was high in the sky and his body was on fire. His limbs felt as if weights had been tied to them and he was being dragged at each movement. He wanted to lift his head, but his neck was too weak.

"Yuri!" the voice called again in panic.

His eyelid were too heavy, his body was too hot. It was all too much. Sweat dripped from his forehead as a voice continued to speak to him. He felt like water was in his ears and his eyes were fused shut.

More heat as he felt limp, but being lifted. He had no idea how, but he was floating. Fire and spice seemed to swirl around him he continued to steadily burn.

Where was he? Foreign sounds that seem to scream at him, though he was drowning. Someone had put weights on him and dropped him in the water- boiling water.

For a slight moment he was able to open his eyes, it was blurry and everything was swimming. Dark hair looming above him as his body continued to blaze.

Everything hurt. Each little movement torture to his joints. He tried to cry out, but his vocal cords seem to be cut. Tear stung in his eyes as he choked. Weighted limbed reached for the rich spice that caressed him.

Why was his life like this? What was going on.

"Yuri?" a voice called again. "Please… Yuri?"

Warmth touching the burning on his cheek and Yuri gasped, filling his lungs with air. His mind was confused and his body heavy. Something cool was pressed to his head, but quickly heated back up.

Thoughts not linking together as Yuri tried to grasp his consciousness.

Gentle rocking, and Yuri felt slack. He had no idea where he was- or hell, even who he was. Everything in his body ached as he tried to lift his arms.

"Yuri?" that voice called again.

Blinking, a blurry figure loomed over him. His mouth was dry and his tongue thick. Smacking his mouth, his throat felt like he had swallowed razors. A dry cough and his body shook with each movement. Able to lift his heavy arms, Yuri reached for the dark figure close to him.

* * *

Otabek was unable to find Yuri. He had gone back into the house after his morning chores of making sure all the animals were fed. The moment he had stepped in, the scent almost blinded him. He knew this smell all too well.

Looking to the sink, he saw the dish drying but he saw no signs of Yuri. He knew this morning when he woke, the scent swirling around him- Yuri's heat was knocking at the door. He had wanted to talk to Yuri this morning, but he saw the stubborn streak that omega had, had kicked in.

Worry taking over, Otabek looked outside, and didn't see Yuri under the tree he seemed to favor. He also didn't see any of the cats that stayed near him.

He called out for Yuri, but got nothing back in reply. Panic seizing him and Otabek took off around his small plot of land. He yelled Yuri's name as many time as he could. Stopping for a moment, Otabek cleared his mind and took a deep breath.

Yuri couldn't have gone far. He didn't know what it was, that scared little omega slamming into his life, a fire behind his green eyes, and Otabek felt his inner alpha growling approval. He saw how frightened, thin and weak this omega was. He wanted to protect him without even knowing him.

Yet now, he just wanted to find him. His feet finding purchase into the ground, his body led him to the stream. The moment he saw Trouble, he knew he had found Yuri. Laid out in the grass, the small omega was in a fit- his tunic twisted around him, the cats curled to his side as if to protect him. Gasping and clutching his chest, Otabek ran forward, calling Yuri's name. It was clear the heat and fever had taken over him.

Calling his name again, Otabek saw Yuri was far away. Scooping him up, he needed to get Yuri back inside, and cooled down.

"C'mon little omega," Otabek begged, "I've seen your strength… you can do this."


	6. Chapter 6

His body hurt so badly, everything was so hot. Yuri felt as though his body was burning from the inside out. He longed for water- to drink til his belly was full, and his body cooled. He wanted to cry out, but his throat was so dry and his lips felt cracked.

He had no idea what was going on. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath. Even the air was like fire in his lungs. His eyes were not focusing and it hurt to blink. Clenching them tighter, he felt a warmth that wasn't fire surrounding him. A rich scent filled his lungs, calming the burning in his chest.

"Yuri?" a voice called.

It sounded so far away. He wanted to reach out and grab to the soothing sound, but he couldn't make it. His arms were like lead. A broken cry left his throat, like razor blades he had swallowed. His body shaking and Yuri was far away- no matter how hard he ran, the distance was not being covered.

Can you float and still feel as if you are being weighed down? How could he float when he felt as if he were drowning? Can you drown and burn all at once?

Too much was happening and there was no comfort. Pain coursed through his veins and Yuri wanted to cry out. As sad as it was, he wanted that damn alpha that bonded with him- he wanted the fire to extinguish and end his pain.

Forcing his body to move, more of the rich spice filled his lungs- the fire not as hot anymore in his lungs. He had to reach that point- a point where he would be held til this all passed.

Silently crying, at least on the inside- Yuri's mind was too far gone. He couldn't see or hear clearly. He felt as if he had been dropped into a black void with no means of escape. Attempting to cry out one last time, he allowed the darkness to enter him.

* * *

"Dammit, Yuri! Hold on!" Otabek growled. His alpha had taken full frontal and was rushing him back to the cabin.

Yuri barely weighed anything. How was someone so tiny? Otabek wanted more weight on him before his heat came, but looking at his small body now, he had to wonder if it had been enough. It was not as if he was given a lot of time and couldn't force feed Yuri for a couple days- but he still cursed himself.

He should have known better. The scent coming off of Yuri had been so strong the night before, and the way Yuri had nuzzled up next to him…

Groaning, Otabek found his way back his cabin and took Yuri back to the living space. He had thought for a moment to put Yuri back in his little pallet- but the alpha in him was not allowing it. He needed to clear his own head, but the scent radiating off Yuri was too much.

As gently as he could, Otabek placed Yuri in the center of his bed. His tunic was stuck to his small body and he was covered in sweat. Yuri was panting and breathing hard, his eyes moving steadily behind his closed lids.

It could have been a dream Yuri was in, or an omega fit. He worried it was the latter of the two.

He knew omega fits happen when they had been recently bonded and their mates not around when heat comes. This caused their temperatures to rise, and their bodies go through horrible physical pain. It was almost a plague for omegas.

Rushing outside, Otabek filled a pail of water and got the softest cloth he could find. Moving back to where Yuri was, he carefully undid the top of the tunic- allowing the cool water to run over his skin.

"Yuri… please," Otabek begged.

The way his arms laid limp at his sides, as if he was trapped inside his own mind. Otabek had heard of this and seen it only in a small degree once before. He needed to snap Yuri out of the lock inside his mind. It was the only way.

Otabek had no idea what demons or nightmares were riddled inside Yuri's mind. He knew Yuri had been through a lot before he found him- but he knew Yuri was strong. He had seen that strength inside of him.

Dipping the cloth back in the water, Otabek lifted Yuri's head a bit, washing at his neck and face. Yuri's mouth temporarily opened, a small cry before his body seized up.

"Come on, Yuri," Otabek begged, dropping the cloth and laying next to Yuri. He may not be the alpha that bonded Yuri, but an alpha scent did help in times like this. Pulling his body close, Otabek positioned Yuri so his head was in the crook of his shoulder and neck- where his scent was the strongest. Projecting as hard as he could, he heard Yuri gasp. Hands clutched the front of his tunic as Yuri screamed.

Wrapping his arms around Yuri, Otabek could only hope this would help ease him.

This was not an easy task as everything Yuri was going through pulled at him. He had seen how strong, yet timid Yuri had been. He had watched how gentle and careful he was with the animals- even those damn cats that seem to only multiply by the season. There was a lot to Yuri had yet to see, and he wanted to see more.

His heart was breaking at each cry and shiver from this little omega. Otabek knew he was fighting hard, and he only wished to ease his pain. **He knew one way that was sure to calm him- but with Yuri's mind so far gone- it didn't seem right. He needed Yuri aware, and to continue fighting.

It seemed the tighter he held Yuri, the calmer his body got. No longer was Yuri stiff and shaking, but more so he melting against him. Though his hands stayed fisted in his tunic- Otabek was glad to hear his breathing even out. Maybe he could rest a bit and carry this strength. This was just the beginning of his heat.

* * *

He was warm… not he was burning hot. Yuri felt how heavy his head was, and there as still a cloud inside of his mind.

His fingers felt stiff and his eyes almost seemed glued shut. Gasping, that rich scent filled his lungs, making him almost whimper.

What day was it? What time was it? Where was he?

Groaning, his throat felt raw and his body still ached, but it was more tolerable. Taking in a deep breath, Yuri allowed that rich scent to fill him as he peaked open his eyes. Confusion muddled him as he was curled against something solid- but warm. There was a blanket over him, and his tunic had been pulled down to his waist. Uncomfort settled in at how wet his bottom was, and how sticky his body felt from dried sweat.

It was dark. Almost no light came into the room, but he felt a weight over his body. He was pressed against whatever this scent was. His mind was putting the the puzzle together as his eyes closed once more, his body feeling all to heavy and falling back into his omega dream.

* * *

Otabek woke to the rooster calling that morning. The room had barely any light, and he was still holding Yuri tightly. Small puffs of air were being breathed on to his neck as he tried to wiggle his body a bit. Yuri was about laid on top of him- the scent from him somehow even stronger than before.

It took a little maneuvering, but Otabek was able to shift and get Yuri comfortable on the bed as he got up to get something to drink. He knew he should probably wash Yuri down best he could, as he knew how badly Yuri had sweated all throughout the night. It would vary between Yuri shivering to all a sudden being soaked.

Grabbing the pail once more, he went to get clean water and wanted to get a better check on Yuri. He knew he had to tend also to the animals, but it was still early as the sky was barely starting to change colors.

He was pleased the fit seemed to have calmed. He had gotten worried at how bad Yuri had seemed earlier. They were not in the clear yet, but he also had to keep his mind about him. He would be lying if he said Yuri's scent was not intoxicating. He would be lying if he said he was not affected by all of this. He was alpha after all!

He had learned control a long time ago. Working next to his mother, helping omegas and getting them through hard times. He had to learn control at a very young age, it was a must.

He had to wonder if there was a limit to his control. Even last night, he could feel Yuri's desire and heat against him. He was getting drunk off the scent Yuri was projecting at full blast.

Taking a minute to splash cold water in his face, it did help to clear his mind a bit. He needed to move his thoughts to something else. He needed to figure out how he was getting Yuri through this them out of these lands.

He also had to figure out how he was going to get through this .

Back into his small cabin, and the scent smacked him in the face. Closing his eyes, Otabek needed to ground himself. He could hear whimpering from the living space and as he moved into the room- Yuri was clutching his pillow, crying softly.

"Yura?" he called out, sitting on the edge of the bed. He chuckled at the way Yuri moved toward him and rested his head on his leg. He knew Yuri was not in his right mind, but his hand found his way into his hair- pushing the strands off his forehead. Getting the cloth, Otabek washed over his Yuri's face and neck again.

Small gasp and whimpers from Yuri and he was breathing heavy again. Moving the cloth over Yuri's chest, Otabek could still feel how elevated his temperature was. More whimpering as Otabek continued to try to cool and clean Yuri down the best he could. The scent was wrecking him as he did this and he had to fight hard to keep his groundings.

"C'mon, Yura," he whispered, running the cloth over his arms and along his fingertips. At least Yuri was moving and not convulsing anymore. He just needed him back and aware.

More inaudible noises and Otabek closed his eyes, taking a deep breath which counteracted him trying to keep his bearings. He knew he needed to get Yuri a new tunic and he also know his control was limited.

Rolling Yuri so he was not rested on his thigh, Otabek went to get a fresh tunic and slipped it over Yuri's head. Grabbing towels and old blankets, he had to move Yuri quite a bit before he could slip the old tunic off and his undergarments.

He could feel his alpha growling deep in his chest, and even as his hands shook, he covered Yuri and placed him comfortable on the pile of towels and blankets.

He had to get out of there. Rushing to the back door, Otabek took a deep breath of the morning air, grabbing his own hair as his body willed everything in him to go back to the omega sleeping in his bed.

Falling to his knees, Otabek beat the ground with his fist- screaming as loud as he could. As unfair as this life had been- why had the fates sent him a bonded omega?


	7. Chapter 7

It was as if Yuri was in a weird psychedelic dream. His heat causing his fever to spike, his body was burning from the inside out. Each gulp of air into his lungs burned- that rich alpha spice surrounding him. Even as the weights drug his limbs down, he found he could still reach out, grasp that spice and hold it close.

The fabric of his tunic itched and rubbed his skin wrong. Gasping for scolding air, Yuri tore at the material. In his dream, his tunic was fire that licked at his skin- burning him even more. He wanted to scream and call out- receive help to remove the fire engulfing him.

Thrashing around more, the tunic continued to bite at his skin. Yuri couldn't get his mind wrapped around anything other than the fog that was his mind. This dream had taken him hostage- wrapped in warmth and spice.

"Please…" was all he could manage to gasp, his lung refilling with fire as his body seized up. The wound on his neck pulsing as vision of his former alpha came to mind. Screaming, Yuri's body bucked as his dream took him further away. His mind locking out the former memory.

He stood on a hilltop, overlooking peaceful lands. Though his body was still in flames, his heart settled. There was something inside of him calming a bit. Maybe it was whatever that spice was that flitted around him- soothing him. It was warm, but not burning- though his skin felt aflame. Nothing seemed out of place, except for himself. His mind was playing with him and he needed to gain back the control he had lost.

Clenching his fist, Yuri dug his nails into the palm of his hands, snapping himself out of the haze that had consumed him. Gasping as his eyes snapped out, he gulped air and sat up. Everything in him ached and hurt. His tunic was torn down the center and his chest exposed to the air.

He knew where he was, though he had no idea how he had gotten here. Remembering his walk to a stream, his mind mudded and foggy.

A cup of water next to the bed and though it hurt his arms greatly, Yuri grabbed and drank. He felt damp and saw linens under his body. "...Otabek," he whispered.

A hand moving to his neck- the old wound pained him as it seared into his core. Crying out, Yuri fell back against the pillows, an alpha he did not want to think about calling to him. He had to fight through this. It was only a one way bond- hastily done at that. Yuri had to resist it, it was his only way. In his moment of clarity, he knew if he survived this- without the bonded alpha, he would be fine.

Pain ricocheted through his body. His back arching as he cried out, feeling the strain in his voice. He could feel his mind starting to fog again and cried out against it. He did not want to lose himself once more- he need to stay as he was.

"Yuri?" Otabek asked, his breath coming hard. That rich spice coming back to Yuri, lighting him up differently as Otabek sat on the edge of the bed. "Yuri?"

"Beka!" Yuri screamed out, grabbing for the alpha near him, pulling him close to inhale more of that rich spice. Feeling the weight of Otabek on him and Yuri's mind cleared from the fog and remembrance of a former alpha. "Beka… please."

Arms wrapped around him and Yuri whined. It was not what his body wanted- needed. Gasping, his nails found purchase on Otabek's tunics, ripping and pulling. His body squirming and hot.

It was when the body left him that Yuri cried out again. He was drunk off his heat and his body reacting before his mind could think. Even through blurry vision, he saw his savior standing before him, gasping and clutching his tattered tunic.

"...please," Yuri managed to whisper.

It took everything in him he could muster. Rising to his knees, letting the torn tunic he wore fall from his arms as he stared at the alpha in front of him. That warm, rich spice licking at his skin, calming the fire.

"You are not in your right mind," Otabek said, stepping forward and running a hand through his hair.

"My mind is here, for now," Yuri whispered, reaching out for him.

* * *

Those words Yuri spoke and Otabek just stared at him. Before him was the most gorgeous omega he had ever laid eyes on, naked and in heat. His control was wavering as it was- but this was too much, even for him. He was an alpha after all.

Ever since finding Yuri in the forest that day- his eyes cutting through him, though they both knew he was scared, something had pulled at Otabek.

He had been fighting the scent Yuri was portraying to him, but he could not fight anymore. Allowing Yuri to pull him near, Otabek kept a hand in his hair, looking into his eyes that seemed to be aware and not glassed over.

"Are you sure?" Otabek asked, his breath coming heavy as their chest touched, Yuri's skin blazing hot.

"Yes," Yuri whispered.

Otabek could feel the trembling in Yuri's body, and he would be lying if he said his was not. Their bodies moved on their own as Otabek pressed his lips to Yuri's. A small strangled cry and Yuri was wrapping his arms tightly around him. Otabek knew his heat was taking back over as the trembling in Yuri's body slowed and eagerness took over. Nails ripping more at his tunic as Yuri rutted and whined against him, pulling him onto the bed.

Otabek let Yuri lead the way- in case another moment of clarity came and he wanted to stop. Even as he was drug down, his body covering Yuri's- he could feel his own mind slipping away. It was intoxicating being with an omega in heat- and Otabek allowed it all to wash over him.

His tunic pulled from him as were his pants. Everything seemed to happen all at once. Yuri gasping, begging, his nails ripping over his skin- lighting the fire in both of them. Their mouths easily finding each other- tasting, licking.

Kissing down Yuri's jaw, his scent got even stronger. It was soft, and almost sweet. It made his mind drunk and all rational thought leave. His mouth finding his way down his neck, a stench from his previous alpha lingering there. Otabek would be lying if he said this had not bothered him. He saw how generous Yuri was, even with the fight inside of him.

He knew how to rid of the other alpha's stench. Allowing his instinct to take over, Otabek pressed his body tighter to Yuri's, allowing his body to smother him as his mouth covered the hastily, bad done bond. He was not completely sure this would work, but the alpha in him was pulling him there- calling to him to mask the other alpha.

"Please…" he heard Yuri whisper.

Yuri's body boiled against his, scolding his skin. He wanted more time to treasure this omega under him, but neither held the patience. Nails raking his back, screams calling his name, and Otabek allowed the omega to consume him.

* * *

There was no fight this time. Yuri felt his body open up and willing take the alpha laid upon him. His hands finding they liked how the alpha felt, and how this alpha smelt. He wanted this alpha on him, in him- he wanted Otabek. Gasping as their kiss broke, he found his head tilting- allowing the alpha to kiss down his neck and where his pulse seemed to beat against his neck.

That place still tender, still wounded. Yuri didn't want that there anymore. He wanted this alpha who was gentle with him, who genuinely seem to care- to make the mark anew. His own hand laid upon Otabek's head, pressing his face harder to his neck, his legs spreading wider than he ever imagined them too.

"Please…" Yuri whispered, the omega haze still controlling him, though his mind cleared for a brief moment. He did not know this man well, but he knew him far better than the previous alpha. He knew this man would never intentionally harm him, and he would never force a bond. It was a lot to ask for from his savior- but he had to take that chance. He had to rid of the other alpha.

A press at his bottom and a tongue licking at his neck. Yuri breathed out one last second of clarity before his haze returned, sinking him deeper into his heat. The moment he felt the alpha enter him- through his bottom and onto his neck- Yuri felt his soul swirl, his body blaze.

There was a choking sound at his neck, though the marking never stopped. Yuri held onto his alpha as their bodies rocked- feeling a connection he had never felt before. He could see for a split second his entire life before him. There was hope now. The more Otabek latched onto his neck, pounding into him- it only freed him from the hell his life had been.

* * *

It was as though muck had entered his sinuses the moment his teeth sunk into Yuri's skin. Gasping and choking, Otabek never let up. He was not aware of the consequence of taking another's omega. The trail of overbearing stench left behind.

Never stopping, Otabek knew this had to be done- for Yuri's sake. Holding Yuri tighter, his hand on the other side of Yuri's neck, his thumb caressing at his jaw bone. Otabek continued to push into this tiny omega, amazed at how he opened in all ways to him. A snap at Yuri's skin, copper in his mouth, and Otabek finally let loose of the slender neck before him. The mark was not as nasty as the previous- both would scar and leave behind memories. If only for this to bring Yuri peace.

They fit so well against each other. He felt the need dripping off of Yuri as their bodies continued to rock against the other. Finding the omega's mouth, Otabek kissed him once more- there was something so pure about the way Yuri gasped and clutched to him.

His knot, beginning its bloom and Otabek felt a clenching deep in his gut. Not wanting to trap the small omega under him, he wrapped his arms tightly and rolled to his back. Able to keep Yuri and himself connected, their bodies still rocking as Yuri gasped against his neck.

Tilting his own head- Otabek knew he had already damned himself in the bond on Yuri's neck. Being as Yuri was now bonded to two alpha's, he needed to break the former alpha's bond. Holding the back of Yuri's head, he held him against his neck- feeling the tiny licks and hearing the smacks of his mouth.

His mind screaming at him to mate and bond - he waited for that moment. A searing pain shooting through his body as the tiny omega held him down. His eyes blinded to everything but the scent merging between them, he felt Yuri at that moment.

Otabek had laid with omegas before- though he had never bond. Feeling the intensity behind it, a tear slipped from his eye as his arms held Yuri tighter. His knot fully bloomed and Yuri could barely move. Letting go of his hold on Otabek's neck- they both laid still. Their bodies heated differently now, though cooling fast.

Yuri stayed with his head hidden in Otabek's neck. Otabek's hand gently toying with Yuri's hair. Neither had anything to say at the moment- their actions screaming for them both. Taking a deep breath, Otabek knew it would be time before his knot gave way- all he can do is hold and reassure the omega resting on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was such a haze and Yuri was so confused. Opening his eyes, a strong scent lingered around him- comforting him. A warmth next to him and he found peace as he curled up to it. The scent was stronger the tighter he held.

He knew he should have been more aware of the burning in his core that had cooled down, but for once- he wanted to just bathe in this relaxed state. A pleasure vibrated through his body, one he never knew before. It felt as if his skin were tingling and it tickled a bit. Giggling to himself, Yuri allowed the sensations to just take him over as he drifted back off into sleep.

No more nightmares haunted Yuri. When he dreamed, it was a quiet cottage with many cats and kittens running around. He had a warm fireplace to curl up in front of, and his grandpa was near. Yuri never wanted for much- just to love and be loved. He allowed himself to slip further into the dream and continue embracing the warmth next to him.

"...Beka," he whispered in his dreamlike state.

* * *

Otabek's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. It was the tiniest of whispers, but his alpha jumped right to attention. His omega needed him ! When he looked, Yuri was curled tightly to his side, his hands pressed against his chest as his mouth pouted in his sleep. It made Otabek smile as Yuri looked so peaceful and almost happy. He could tell Yuri was dreaming, and at times a smile would change on his pouting lips.

Otabek had helped many omegas flee from the manor. Different relics around his cabin showed this. Small trinkets given as payment, though he never asked for any. He was not on duty when he came across Yuri, but he felt like they were meant to cross paths.

He had never taken an omega of his own, and after meeting Yuri- he knew his alpha was waiting for this omega. He didn't know how or why, but when Yuri bonded with him- he felt complete. There was a peace that settled deep down inside of Otabek. A peace he did not know before. Even living out on this piece of land and keeping to oneself- there was always something unsettling.

Kissing the top of Yuri's head, Otabek held him tighter. They had a little longer they could be in the bubble. He knew once he replaced the bond on Yuri- the manor Lord would feel it as well. Otabek had wonder with all the omegas he kept- would a replacement bond even matter?

He knew they didn't have long. He also knew he could never leave this omega.

* * *

Blinking his eyes, Yuri felt his head heavy- but for the first time in… well he didn't know how long, his head was clear.

A scent of spice was deep in his nostrils as he blinked again, curious as to what he was curled next too. The scent was strong, and it was warm- comfortable. Rolling over, his body was sore- but not in a displeasing way. Stretching his body, confusion riddled his mind.

What day was it? Was this Otabek's bed?

The last thing he remember was sitting on linens, and a cup of water. Thinking, there were pieces floating in his memory he tried to place together. Otabek holding him- his body feeling so good against his… begging…

The realization slamming into him, Yuri sat up- gasping. What had he done?

Looking next to him, he saw Otabek laid comfortable on his back, the blanket just barely covering his nudity. When Yuri took stock of himself- he too was nude.

How? What?

Reaching for his neck, it felt different. It stung when he touched, but there was a different indenture.

Again… how?

Grabbing his head, Yuri rocked on the bed- hated the omega that he was. Here he had a perfect savior who asked nothing of him- yet Yuri had asked, no begged for him like a knot-hole. Gasping and clutching his own hair, Yuri had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't be upset for Otabek forcing him out after he used his heat against him. Otabek was only an alpha! Very few can ever resist a heated omega.

"Yura?" Otabek asked, sitting up and reaching for him.

Yuri jumped back, his eyes wide as he stared at the alpha laid with him.

"I'm so sorry, Otabek!" Yuri cried.

"What?" Otabek asked.

"I took advantage of you! I am so sorry!" Yuri was sobbing. He knew he had muddled everything, his damn hormones taking full effect of his body, leaving his mind in the distance.

"...Yura," Otabek whispered, but still reached out for him.

When Otabek's hand touched him, Yuri flinched, though Otabek did not pull away. Arms wrapping around him as Otabek embraced his body and Yuri continued to sob. "I'm sorry!" Yuri choked.

"Shhhh," Otabek soothed, his hands running through his hair.

He did not expect the kindness he was receiving. How was Otabek not livid with him? Why wasn't Otabek throwing him out and casting him away.

"Yura," Otabek said as he pulled back. A hand brushing the hair from his eyes before Otabek smiled at him. A gentle kiss on his cheek and that smile never left the alpha's face. "Don't apologize."

He had no words. How was Otabek just ok with this? It was obvious that Yuri had used him in his heat frenzy like some breeder- yet Otabek was smiling and caressing him, like a lover would.

His thoughts snapping and popping around him, visions on the last few days came and went. Yuri found his mind piecing it all together, bit by bit. Otabek covering him, filling him- knotting him. Gasping out, Yuri hide his face into Otabek's neck. He felt warm again, but for a completely different reason.

The smell radiating off of Otabek was a bit different now. There was a softness in his spice and Yuri found he like that. It was comforting. He knew his cheeks would never return from being red, and he felt he would have keep his face hidden.

"Hey," Otabek whispered, his hands running down his back, soothing Yuri even more. What did he ever do to deserve such a kind and gentle alpha? Even as he felt his body betraying him by purring, Yuri felt at ease.

"So… what? How?" Yuri whispered.

"Look at me, Yura," Otabek said, his voice dropping, twisting something deep inside of him.

A deep breath and Yuri lifted from where he hid his face. Gentle eyes met him and a warm smile. Something tingled inside of Yuri and his mind was set at ease. "You're not mad at me?" Yuri asked, his voice barely a whisper.

A kiss on his forehead and Otabek shook his head. "Never angry." Then Otabek tilted his head, and Yuri saw the mark he had left.

His eyes grew even wider. They had bonded. His hand moving to his own neck- two separate indentures, one fresher than the other. "You mean…?"

A nod and Otabek leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to his. Yuri gasped, but didn't pull away. As their lips moved, he felt a connection to this alpha and his body grew warmer. Wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck, Yuri allowed Otabek to roll him onto his back- and he found himself giggling as he did.

This was a gentle alpha.

* * *

The moment Otabek heard the laugh from Yuri, his heart raced in his chest. There was nothing purer than hearing your mated omega laugh. His breath catching, and his body shivering- the alpha in Otabek raced forward.

He had never in his life wanted to protect something as much as he had wanted to protect Yuri. Their lips smacking as he was kissing Yuri outside of his heat. He had worried that once Yuri's mind came back- he would run off. He was sure there was almost a moment there, but it all ended with him kissing a happy omega and hearing that laugh.

He found that every touch Yuri gave him only brought warmth to his alpha, one he never knew before.

He knew they didn't have long, but he knew they needed to plan. For right now, he just wanted to hear the omega laugh more.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri laughed again, and he felt something light up inside of him. It was a flame that only grew the more he felt his alpha's fingers tickling his sides. Roaring out another laugh, he felt himself gasping for air- and not even caring he was naked and rolling around with someone. Even with the fingers bringing him joyous torture, Yuri wailed out- only to be met with small kisses along his neck as he tried to catch his breath.

It was surreal. Last he recalled he was outside and dizzy. Now, he was laying in bed with the man who saved him, smiling and holding him tightly. His omega really liked how this man smelt and how this man felt. He couldn't not touch him. That purr in the back of his throat becoming audible as his heart finally stopped racing from the last tickle attack.

How had it all come to this? Yuri was mildly confused, but his heart did a pitter-patter at the way this alpha held him.

"Your heat is about over," Otabek said, his hand mindlessly moving up and down his back.

All he could manage was a nod of his head. Then what? Does he move back to the pallet (though comfortable) in the corner? Do they forget this happen?

Reaching up to his neck, he knew they had bonded. He also knew how some alpha's where. It wasn't enough to have one omega- they wanted many and to carry on their legacy. Was that what this alpha was? He had trinkets around his place, he knew how to take care of omegas…

"So then…" Yuri whispered, not sure what he was asking.

"We need to prepare to leave," Otabek said, kissing his temple and rolling to face him. Pushing his hair behind his ear, Otabek smiled at him and that purr came back to Yuri's throat.

"Leave?" Yuri asked.

A hand on his neck, fingering over where their bond was, and Otabek nodded. "I am sure he felt that, and I don't want to risk anything."

"Oh…" Yuri said. He wished with everything in his being he could remember the last few days. As Otabek's hand moved down his side, splaying out over his lower stomach, Yuri blinked at the alpha before him.

"We mated… a lot," Otabek said, "Best to travel now… before…"

"Before?" Yuri asked.

Shaking his head, Otabek pulled him close, kissing his forehead. Yuri was confused and dazed, though his head buried into his alpha's neck did help.

* * *

There was a change to Yuri's scent that morning. One that was faint and almost not there. Otabek knew it immediately. It was still early- too early to even call, but he knew the many times they had mated over the past few days.

Holding Yuri tightly, he wanted to take him back to his lands, to his family. If Yuri then decided to continue their bond, he would gladly accept it. He knew all that this poor omega had gone through, and last thing he would do is force Yuri to stay with him.

Keeping his arms around Yuri, he could hear how the breathing steadied, soon falling asleep. He knew how much a heat took out of omegas, and how his body needed rest. What he could do now is just hold him a bit longer.

Otabek found himself drifting off to sleep, still holding the omega tightly.

* * *

It was a knock at the door that had startled them both. Opening his eyes, Yuri saw Otabek stretching as he reached for his pants. A kiss on his forehead, and Otabek was lacing his pants and heading to the door.

Yuri found his tunic- well a tunic folded on the chair near the fireplace. Moving from the bed, Yuri's body was sore, and he stretched. The tunic was soft, and it smelled like Otabek. Pulling it on, it was too large and he luckily found the belt they used to keep it in place.

Moving out to the kitchen, Yuri froze. His feet stopped moving as his heart skipped a beat.

It was a guard from one of the checkpoints, standing in Otabek's kitchen.

"So he is still here," the man said.

Otabek sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yes."

"What the fuck, Altin?" the man asked.

Yuri just stood there, forgetting to breathe, feeling his heart slam in his chest. He wanted to talk, but his mouth ran dry and his limbs failing to move. The edges of his vision growing black.

"Yuri!" Otabek cried, rushing forward to grab him.

* * *

Otabek caught Yuri before he had fallen to the ground. He should have expected a shock. He had not had a chance yet to explain it all to him yet.

"JJ! Grab a wet cloth!" he yelled.

JJ grabbed a cloth and wet it as they moved Yuri over to a chair. Pressing it to his forehead, Otabek just waited.

"He is in a shock seeing you," Otabek said.

"I can only imagine," JJ said, leaning against the wall.

"So… how long do I have?" he asked.

"The manor Lord wants you in his party by week's end," JJ said, "Should I get my brother out here?"

Otabek nodded. Usually when they had an escaped omega, JJ's brother came out and led them to a safer land. This was not the case this time. He knew JJ had a small house from low pay as the manor Lord was stingy with his gold.

"Have Eugene come out, but he may have this house," Otabek said.

"Altin?" JJ asked.

"You said so yourself," Otabek stated, "Your place is small and your wife is fertile. Eugene is newly bonded, and he can care for my animals."

"But you have worked so hard," JJ said.

Brushing Yuri's hair back, Otabek ran the cloth over his forehead again. "My path is taking me on a new journey."

"I've never known you to fall for an omega," JJ said, which was true. He had brought many in and out- always sending them off.

"He just isn't any omega," Otabek said.

* * *

When Yuri came back too, he was rested against Otabek by a warm fire. Opening his eyes, he saw the guard still there, and wanted to panic. It took him a moment to realize that his alpha's arms were around him, and he was laughing.

That deep rumbling in Otabek's chest was a comfort to him. Snuggling in a bit, Yuri took in his scent for a moment.

"I think your little one has awoken," the guard said.

"Yura?" Otabek asked, kissing the top of his head. "I'd like you meet a dear friend of mine. Jean Jacques Leroy."

"Friend?" Yuri asked in a low whisper.

"Yes!" JJ announced. "This alpha you are currently holding was the reason my sister and niece made it out of here before the manor Lord claimed them."

Yuri was so confused. Blinking his eyes, he wiggled around a bit and just stared between the two. JJ was drinking from a cup, his boots kicked off and relaxed. Otabek was still just in his pants as he held him securely.

"Yura," Otabek said, pushing the hair off his forehead. "We help the stolen ones get away. Remember that time in the pigpen? The jokes about the omega leaving me?"

"That would have been my sister!" JJ exclaimed. "Twas a damn shame too! Would have loved to made Altin family!"

"So…?" Yuri stammered.

"We made up a lie that she had run away from me for being a terrible alpha," Otabek said, "and ever since then I have held a reputation for abusing omegas."

"Sorta worked in our favor," JJ said before slurping at his tea. "But my family owes this alpha more than we can ever pay him for!"

"Which is why we will be leaving here soon," Otabek said, "very soon."

A lot of things were making sense to Yuri. The maps, the trinkets, the jokes… all the confusion in his mind from this mystery man. It was pieces of a puzzle coming together. He was in the presence of two good alphas- alphas that helped omegas.

"I'm sorry I caused you this trouble," Yuri whispered.

"Yura," Otabek rumbled, "none of this is your fault."

"Plus! Altin finally bonded!" JJ exclaimed.

"Must you be so loud?" Otabek asked JJ.

"Too bad mother can't have a feast! She would love that!" JJ said.

Otabek shook his head and Yuri felt how the alpha's hands just gently rubbed at his skin. It was soothing and he felt he curled into it.

"We leave a day's break," Otabek said. "This gives me time to pack and set the wagon."

"But your animals!" Yuri exclaimed.

A kiss on his forehead and Otabek smiled. "JJ's brother will take over this place. It is a house handed down to those who help." Otabek explained.

"But what about Trouble?" Yuri asked.

That was when Otabek roared in laughter. "That damn cat," he said, "if you can get him to accept the wagon ride, we will take him."

"And his family too!" Yuri demanded.

Another kiss on his forehead and arms tighter around him. "Anything you want."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week, and all Yuri had seen was landscapes. It was a gorgeous journey, though they were moving at a fast pace. Otabek barely slept the first week, and by the second week, they had passed many towns and villages.

"We are almost to safe grounds," Otabek said.

Yuri turned and peaked into the wagon, Trouble and his family all curled up together on the blankets in the wagon. Most nights they slept under the stars. Yuri found he did not mind this. The air was cool, but Otabek was warm. He would wake up to the cats curled next to him, and Otabek holding him tight- his hand protectively over his stomach.

It was just as they started the third week, they slowed their pace. Yuri felt a horrible sickness overtake him. When he woke that morning, he could barely scurry from under the blankets before he found a bush to get sick in. Coughing and heaving, it was terrible.

"Yura?" Otabek called, coming over where he was, holding his hair back.

"Not feeling well," Yuri mumbled.

He was covered in sweat and his head was pounding. Once his stomach was empty, Otabek ground some ginger into his water and held him tightly. Yuri had no idea where they were, once again trusting this alpha to lead the way. He had no idea even which direction his homeland was in- but somehow knew Otabek did.

It would be a long journey- and they had reached the halfway point.

"We will stay in town tonight," Otabek said, kissing his temple. "We will also move a little slower today so you may rest."

"Beka," Yuri groaned, his stomach flipping again. "Don't slow down all on my cause."

A large alpha hand back over his stomach, and Otabek held him tightly. "We are safe now."

* * *

It had been bittersweet packing up his things. It was never a place Otabek had planned to stay forever. Just part of his life's journey. Meeting Yuri changed so much- for the better. He felt his past decade was all in preparations for this single moment. For the first time in his life, he saw a future where someone else was in it with him.

It wasn't that he wanted to be alone, he had just never found the right one- beta or omega.

Holding Yuri tightly to his side, he smelt it more. The soft scent that seem to embrace Yuri. Instinct had his hand placed over his stomach- protect .

Yuri was something to protect, and now so even more. Seeing how pale and washed out his face was, the cold sweat covering his body- he knew exactly what it was. He had brought along ginger, remembering how it helped to soothe during these times.

"There is a stream, let's go wash up," he said.

There was a tremble to Yuri's limbs, and Otabek just easily picked up his omega and carried him over. "Stay here," he whispered, kissing his omega on the forehead before heading back to the wagon. They had just washed their clothes and bathing cloths, so after gathering a few, he returned to see Yuri laid in the soft grass, snuggling with Trouble.

"That cat is never going to leave your side," Otabek chuckled. Of course if he got near the damn thing, he would hiss and run off- or meow and demand to be fed. Yuri giggled and sat up. Seeing that smile on his face warmed his heart. Reaching into his tunic, he grabbed a mint leaf to hand to Yuri. "Chew this, helps with your stomach."

Shedding their clothing, they both stepped into the chilly water. For him, he like to quickly submerge and let the shock get over faster. But not Yuri. Inch by inch- squealing, and he was giggling more now. Otabek noticed his color was returning.

* * *

Yuri did enjoy staying at the Inns. He would sneak his cats in after dark and back out at first light. The beds were nice and the food was fresh and hot.

But what he really loved was laying under the stars at night. Wrapped in a quilt, holding his alpha. Otabek said there would be less of this as the lands were growing colder the further north they went.

His sickness stayed strong and it puzzled Yuri to no end. Every morning he was rushing himself to a small bucket Otabek requested kept in their room- emptying his stomach. His alpha had also become overly protective of him. Keeping an arm wrapped around his shoulders, growling at anyone who approached them in the kitchens for dinner.

Mostly he skipped breakfast and Otabek made sure they rested til late morning before heading back out. He felt he was slowing down their progress.

"Beka… we can keep going, I'll just rest against you," Yuri mumbled as he climbed back into the bed, curling up to his alpha.

Hands playing in his hair- that was starting to grow again, and Otabek kissed the top of his head. "Yura, I planned for this," Otabek said, his hand moving over his stomach again. "We are still on schedule."

Yuri was confused. How did someone plan sickness in their travels? Shaking his head, he was still a bit too weak to even argue. Reaching up, he laid a hand over the scar on his neck, sighing contently.

"I can't wait for you to meet grandpa," he mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

"We should be there within a week if it is right town I am thinking," Otabek said.

The lands were looking more familiar now. Large snowy mountains and plains of white. The weather was cold, and Otabek had gotten them thick coats to wear. He could see his breath at every turn, the cats keeping to the shelter of the wagon.

"You'll stay with me… right?" Yuri asked.

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't send me away," Otabek replied, wrapping an arm around him so they sat snug against each other.

"I'd really like to keep the bond," he whispered, not expecting to want this- especially after his force bond. His feelings had grown so strong over this journey. Otabek telling him stories of his upbringing, his family and life in general. All the omegas he helped run away, and why he did it all. Yuri felt a connection even deeper with Otabek.

Sure, what had happened to him was terrible- but if he had not endured it, he never would have had that chance meeting with this gentle alpha. At times he had to wonder how the fates worked. What twisted logic and game they played. Either way, Yuri smiled and held his alpha tighter.

He wanted his grandpa to know he was ok- alive and very well. He had a strong alpha who genuinely made him happy. This kind, gentle alpha who held him through his sickness, and even took the cats with them on their journey. An alpha who helped other omegas escape a wrongful fate before them.

Yuri realized, he was falling in love with this alpha.

* * *

"It is downright disrespectful to have an alpha making an omega in his state travel!" the barmaid said as they strolled through the tavern, getting ready to leave.

Yuri looked over his shoulder, seeing her glare at his alpha.

"Excuse me?" Yuri asked, stomping over where he was.

"I made sure my comment was loud enough to be heard!" she huffed, crossing her arms under his breast.

"Yura…" Otabek called, "Ignore them, let's go."

"You should have him resting! Not out gallivanting across the countries! Especially in his state!" she cried.

"My state?" Yuri asked, confused. Sure he had been sick, but he was better now. Confusion riddled through him as he looked between the barmaid and his alpha.

"Ma'am, the state of my omega is none of your concern," Otabek growled, wrapping his arm around Yuri tugging them out.

"You better hope these travels don't hurt the pups!" she screamed, throwing a glass mug at them, shattering on the wall.

The moment they stepped through the door and out into the cold, Otabek was gathering the cats and piling them into the wagon. "C'mon Yura," Otabek said, "I managed to get us some fresh bread and meat for later today."

"Beka…" Yuri gasped, realization washing over him, his hands moving and cradling his very flat stomach.

Otabek turned to see a very confused omega realizing what was happening inside his body. Moving over where Yuri was, the strong protective scent of his alpha surrounding him before his arms did.

"Are you just realizing it?" Otabek asked.

"Is it true?" Yuri asked, looking up into gentle eyes that stared down at him.

"I do believe so," Otabek said.

"And you're… you're ok with this?" Yuri asked, his hands moving from where he was hugging himself, to hugging his alpha.

"Yura…" Otabek said, kissing his forehead. " The pride of any alpha is to have one omega. One omega they love dearly, giving them a legacy. It's makes that alpha immortal. One child or many children- they will bear our name for generations to come. "

Yuri gasped, and held his alpha harder, crying. "I… I love you Beka."

"And I love you, Yura," Otabek whispered.

FIN


End file.
